MAX IS DEAD!
by spunkransom12
Summary: Max is dead or is she? How does the flock take it? How did it happen? What's with all these question? Hope you like it. Fax! Takes place after MAX. I don't own Maximum Ride. Rated T just to be careful.
1. Chapter 1

Fly once again, it truly was one of the best feelings in the world. The wind wiped my hair back and tickled my face. This was joy, I wish I could spend the rest of my days in the sky with the flock. I looked to my right to see Fang, my best friend, right hand man, and more recently my boyfriend, yes I said it Fang and I are dating. Not that we had gone on many dates or anything, with the whole saving the world and all. Which by the way is way harder then I thought it might be, and I knew it wasn't going to be a piece of cake. I looked to my left to see Iggy and Gazzy talking softly to each other with smiles on their faces. I don't think I even want to know what it is their discussing, hoping it wasn't a bomb plan that might accidentally blow up my mom's house. Then slightly behind and below us was Angel and Nudge. Nudge was talking a way chatting poor little angels ear off not only vocally but most likely through her thoughts too. Angel just flew next to her an listen, nodded and when giving a chance would reply. She seemed happy but I knew it was a cover up at least for the time being. Angel hadn't been exactly the same after Totals death. We got into a fight with some M-geeks Angel had gotten hit pretty hard and she dropped total he had all ready hurt his wing in a previous fight so he fell. None of us were able to get to him in time.

I looked over to see Fang move in closer to me so are wings were just barely touching, "You okay?" He whispered so silently only I could hear. That's Fang for you a man of little to no words what so ever. "Yeah just thinking about everything that has happened with us and saving the world, and not to forget Total." I said just as quietly as him not wanting Angel to hear me talk about Total, she has tried so hard to put on a brave face, but at night I find her crying in her sleep.

"Yeah, I miss him too," Fang muttered, "Him and his witty comments, but we're about 20 to 15 minute away from your mom's house so then we should be able to relax for a while."

"Guys do you here that?" Iggy asked to all of us, at the same time we all stopped and hovered there listening for what Iggy heard. Just then I heard it too, the sound of wings betting the air. It sounded as though there were at least 50 of them.

"Angel can you pick up on there thoughts?" I asked hoping that the worry in my voice didn't come out. We couldn't risk trying to out run what ever it was and lead them to my mom's house and we all knew that so we just hovered there in silence while Angel tried to read their thoughts.

"Nothing, They don't seem to be humans, Max," Angel replied with a frown. I just hope we could take them down easily.

"Stand your ground everyone," I commanded. I looked at Fang who just nodded, I could see the worry in his eyes. I know he was trying to hide it but I could see past his stoic exterior. We all turned to see the threat coming, they were M-Geeks but they now have wings (AN/ I can't remember if the M-Geeks already had wings. Sorry if I'm wrong.) "We come for Maximum Ride and the others," they chanted roboticly, sounding as one. Great just what I needed some dumb robots with wings trying to kidnap us. I was the first one to make the first punch and then the fight started. I saw Angel and Nudge tag teamed one of them and take it down. Fang was fighting two at once and doing fairly well but he did take a few blows. Iggy and Gazzy were doing the who team work thing like Angel and Nudge and taking them down two at a time. I kicked one of them in the face then through it into another one, watching them fall and hit the ground with a satisfying crack before bursting into flames. Just then I turned to find a M-Geek with a gun pull the trigger and before I could even dodge it I was hit. The pain took me over as my wings folded in and I began to fall.

"Fang!" Angel yelled out when she had picked up on my thoughts, "Max is falling!" I felt him catch me in his arms, and lower me to the ground. He began to apply pressure to my wound.

"Stay with me," he begged, "Oh god Max stay with me." In the air I heard Iggy call out duck to the others followed by an explosion.

"We got them all," Iggy stated I could hear the panic in his voice as he looked at me. I met his gaze trying to give him hope. "We have to get her to Dr M's house quick." In response to Iggy's statement Fang got up with me in his arms and started to fly. I drifted in and out of conciseness during the flight though the whole time I could hear Fang murmuring to me to hang on.

The next thing I realized was I was laying on my back as I heard my mom and fang trying to keep me alive. I wasn't in my body anymore I was looking at the seen playing before me from above. "Come one Max hang on there, you have to make it." Fang encouraged with tears streaming down his face. "I love you Max. Don't go." Then I felt myself detach form my body below and I began to rise in the air.

The last thing I heard was my mom's voice, "Fang, we lost her, I sorry." Her voice was filled with sorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is a short one. Hope you like it though! I don't own Max Ride. Review!!!**

Next thing I knew I was surrounded by a warm bright light. I blinked my eyes and looked around to find the most beautiful place in the world. I saw other people there too, just walking around and talking to one another. "Hello Maximum," I heard a soft child like voice call to me. I looked down to see Ari, but not the eraser Ari, he was what he looked like when we were kids.

"Ari," I whispered, "Where are we?" I was truly confused last thing I remember was being at my moms house, while Fang and Mom tried to save me.

"Well isn't it obvious Max?" Another familiar voice questioned, I looked down to find Total looking up at me. "You're in Heaven." I know that should have made me upset knowing I was dead and would never be with my flock again, well at least not in their life times that is, but it didn't I couldn't be upset here it was just too perfect.

"I missed you guys," I told them while I gave Ari a hug then picked up Total and did the same. This was amazing seeing them again knowing everything would be okay from now on. Though I truly did miss my Flock.

"You know you can see them?" Ari said with the biggest smile I had ever seen one his face. "Here I'll show you." He waved his hand in front of me, where the clouds opened up to show my mom's living room. Fang stood over my body sobbing just then he turned and grabbed a defibulator, rubbed the pads together and before my mom could stop him, he shocked my body with it. I turned to Ari and Total shocked and before I knew it my world became black.

**Ohhhhh Noes! What will happen next!!! Stay tune to find out! Comment/ Review!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YES!!!! Next Chapter is up now!! Hope you like it a lot!! **

**FANGS POINT OF VIEW (I feel like there is a better word for point of view oh well!)**

It had been one month since Max's death, we had tried everything to save her, even my last attempt with the starting her heart back up was a failure. I partly blamed myself for her death. If I could have just been able to do that super speed flight that Max could do I could have gotten to Dr M's house in time or I could have been paying more attention to her during the fight. Though Angel tried to tell me that it was not my fault, but after a while she gave up on that because she couldn't get through to me, and I didn't blame her.

We had buried Max in a grave yard by Dr M's house, who had taken us in after Max's death. Though Dr M wanted to get Max embalmed like most people that die do, Angel refused to let it happen and I agreed with her so we convinced the others to burry Max naturally.

I walked down stairs to find the rest of the flock mopeing around the kitchen while Iggy made breakfast, which was really more of a lunch then anything. Everyone slept in now a days, I think it was so we didn't have to talk to one another just incase someone might mention Max. It was a defense mechanism we all had, we all reminded each other of Max so we all began to keep to ourselves. It was only Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and me up so far, Nudge sleeps in in till 2:00pm, so she still has two more hours. Ella and Dr. M are at school and work. I could tell everyone had a hard night again. None of us had gotten any better and it had taken a toll on all of us.

"What we eating?" I asked Iggy, using as little amount of words as possible. Though I did try to talk just a little more at times to try to lighten the mood. Still it was rare to hear my voice.

"How can you act so calm," Gazzy whispered and though he only whispered it the words had a raw edge to them. I looked at him to see that he had stood from his chair and his little hands were balled up tight in fists.

"Calm down Gazzy," Iggy warned knowing this could go from bad to worse in a matter of seconds.

"Calm down," Gazzy shouted, "Calm down, he's calm enough for all of us!" He accusingly pointed at me. I tried to even my breath, I had to remember The Gasman was just a kid, if it was Iggy saying this I probably would have snapped by now, but it wasn't so I kept cool.

"G-gaz…"Angel stuttered tears welling up in her blue eyes.

"Shut up Angel, you saw him at the funeral, he didn't even cry!" Gazzy's voice was so loud I had no clue how Nudge hadn't woken up at this point, even if she had taken night time Advil for her head ach last night. "He doesn't even care. I bet he didn't even love Max! It's his fault she's dead!"

That's when I snapped, before I could even think about calming myself down my hands slammed down against the table. "You have no right to say that I didn't love her!" My eyes were stinging from the tears I was trying to hold back. "I loved her with all my life, she was my life! I tried everything I could to save her and I'm sorry I couldn't and maybe it was my fault, maybe if I was just quicker, but I wasn't. Even though I couldn't save her don't ever tell me or anyone for that matter that I didn't love Max with all my heart." I was breathing heavily and tiers were falling down my cheeks as I walked out the back door and slammed it shut with out another word.

**Hey, thanks for reading I hope you liked this chapter!!! REVIEW/COMMENT!!!!!!!! **

**Write on, **

**Spunkransom12**


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter coming at you guys! I'm watching the show Angel right now, just thought you might want to know that. Haha! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I don't own Max Ride!!! I got my title!!! Yippy! I would like to that gimmecookiesorDIE for the title!!! Thanks!

======MAX'S POV (takes place one month after her death same day as the last chapter took place)====

**I don't know how long it's been. I have been walking and walking through the dark. I don't really remember what had happened before this place, it's almost as my memories were blocked. All that mattered was that I was walking, to where I had no clue. **

**I was never hungry, tired, thirsty, or anything else for that matter. All I really knew was how dark it was, where ever I was. It was so dark, and I couldn't even remember what it was like anyway else. Just then I saw a pinprick of white in all the blackness. I just kept walking towards it, I don't really think I had a choose though. As I got closer the light got bigger and right as I got into the light I felt my body lurch. **

**I shoot up to hit my head on a some kind of ceiling or something. I looked around to find myself once again in darkness, but this wasn't the same place. I felt around to find myself to be trapped in some sort of box. There was fabric on all the walls, I began to claw at the fabric that hung above me. When I had finally pulled enough down I found that it was a thick wood that was under the fabric. I knew I had to get out of here, I wasn't sure how much oxygen was in this box. I began to punch at the wood ceiling. The first few punches caused extreme pain as felt my knuckles open up and start to bleed. I winced with each hit, but soon I heard the wood crack, and I felt some stuff fall from the ceiling. I picked some off of my stomach to find it was dirt. I busted up through the wood, to find myself digging my way through a ton of dirt. **

**Finally I made it up to the surface. I realized I my memories were beginning to come back to me. 'I'm Maximum Ride,' I thought to myself. 'I have a flock and…' at that moment I turned to see a grave stone standing where I had come from. It read 'Her lies Maximum Ride. A great daughter, friend, sister, girlfriend, mother, and leader. Gone but not forgotten.' I blinked my eyes hoping this wasn't true, it couldn't be. 'I was dead.' I thought panicked. Then it started to come back to me, I had b been shot, Fang and mom tried to save me, I went to heaven, and then that dark place. **

**It took me a bit but after some tries I managed to stand up and walk out of the grave yard and into town. People looked at me, I guess I did look odd covered in dirt and my hands were broken and bloody. **

I must have taken a wrong turn because the next thing I knew I found myself in some ally way. "Hey baby!" I turned to see this big biker dude walking towards me, he was obviously drunk. "You up for some fun?" I walked backwards, which wasn't a great plain when I realized I had now cornered myself up against a wall. He grabbed my shoulders and attempted to kiss me. I tried to shove away but it was no use, I was still to weak. "Come on babe," He said planting a big wet kiss on my lips.

'Ok gross,' I thought as a shiver went done my spine, and not the good kind of shiver like when Fang and I would kiss. I then kneed the big drunk where the sun don't shine. He staggered back as I ran from him, but I only got a few steps when he pulled a gun and fired.

When I realized that the bullet missed I decided to book it. I ran from the ally way to find he was not too far behind me. Just as I turned the corner from the ally way I ran into a boy. We just looked at each other with confusion on his face. Then I heard another gun shot, when the boy heard it this odd expression came across his face. It was fear but mixed with something else that I couldn't place.

"One of you friends?" He asked in a dark voice, it almost sounded angry. I nodded when I couldn't get my voice to come out. The drunk biker guy was now almost to us now, when the boy picked me up and jumped into the sky.

'Fang,' I thought as I looked up at his face.

**EEEEEPPPPP!!! Yippy, fun with random sounds!!! Thanks for reading my latest chapter, hope you all love it. Review and Comment!!! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey! Here's the next chapter hope you like it. Sorry it took me this long with the update.**

**---------Fangs POV (Same day and time of the last chapter.)------------**

It had been hours since the fight with Gazzy. I felt bad, but he was kind of asking for me to freak out. God, I was just so angry, why would he even think those things let alone say it. I took a breath to calm me and walked on.

A few moments passed when I decided to look at my cell phone that Dr M had bought me to find it was off. When I turned it on I found that I had made a mistake, there where five voice mails and 20 unread text messages. From who you might ask well the Nudge channel herself. I listened to the first one. "Fang it's me Nudge. Well I guess you knew it was me, but that's not why I'm calling. Jesus, why won't you just pick up you damn phone. Well I'll get to the point. It's 5 o'clock in the afternoon. I woke up to find Angel crying, Gazzy locked in his room breaking crap, and Iggy gone, so I want to know where the heck are you! Cuz, I'm having a hard time calming down two upset kids! So it be nice…" Nudge pauses and in the back ground there I hear the door slam. "Iggy where the heck did you go!?" I hear Iggy mumble something, "Okay, well Iggy's home, but get you butt home! Fang you stomping off doesn't help the situation. Bye." Before the message clicked off I heard Nudge start giving Iggy the same lecture I had just heard. I looked at the time one o'clock am. I didn't even bother listening the other of Nudges messages.

I just kept walking though, not bothering heading home. I knew everyone was sleeping anyway. It's the schedule everyone got on after…well you know. Just then I felt a body slam into me. I looked down to find a girl looking up at me, she was covered in dirt and her hands where bleeding and from the looks of them broken. I was about to say sorry, when I heard a gun shot echo from the alleyway she had ran out from. The sound took me back to the day Max got shot, I almost fell into one of my flashbacks I have occasionally, but blocked it from surfacing.

"One of your friends?" I asked her trying to keep my anger down. She just nodded wide eyed. I did something Max would have hated me for doing, but I couldn't let this girl just get shot. I picked her up in my arms bridal style, opened up my wings and took to the sky. She didn't react to this except gave me a shocked expression. There was something in her eyes that I just couldn't read. We flew for sometime this way in till I knew she would be safe, so I flew to the ground. When I sent her down she didn't say anything she just gave me that same look she had one before.

I turned to walk away, but only took one step to feel something grab on the sleeve of my jacket. I turned to see the girl standing there, hand tightly clenched to my sleeve. I looked at her with curiosity.

"Fang," she spoke her throat thick and horse.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guess here is chapter 6! Sorry it took me a while to get this one up, I've just been kind of busy. Well I hope you guys like it. REVIEW!!!!

=====MAX'S POV=====

**We for flying for awhile with neither of us speaking. All I could do was gaze up at Fang. He still hadn't noticed that it was me. How long had I been in that grave, it couldn't have been too long because Fang didn't look very different physically at least. How could I tell him what happened to me, and how would he react to the whole taking me away from heaven. I had realized that his last attempt to save me was how I had ended up in that dark place. 'No I can't tell him that,' I thought to myself, it was better if he just didn't know, all of the flock for that matter.**

**Then I realized that he we descending, Fang set me on the ground and gave me on last look before turning to walk away. He didn't get more then one step before I grabbed on to his jacket sleeve, it wasn't like I could let him leave me. He turned and gave me a curious look. That's when I opened my mouth to hear my voice cracked and hoarse whisper, "Fang."**

"**No…no…it…it," he muttered to himself as he sunk down to his knees. "This is a dreams….god….it can't be," Fang was now in full blown sobs. I don't think I ever remember seeing Fang cry, actually I think I've cried more then him and I almost never cry. **

**I squatted down next to him and began to rub my hand between his wings just as he had done to me so many times before. "SSSHHH," it wasn't much, but it was all I seemed to be able to utter from my mouth. I felt warm tears trickling down my cheeks as well. I wrapped my arms around his shaking body and we sat there like that for quit some time. **

**Finally after what seemed like ages he sat up and looked at me. Then he did something that surprised me, he leaned his ear against my chest. "What are you doing?" I whispered to him softly. **

"**Listening," he replied just as quietly. Yep this was Fang no doubt, I come back from the grave and he can still mangers to say only twelve words.**

"**To what?" I asked still confused to what he meant by that.**

"**Your heart," he looked up with me tears still wet on his cheeks. He stood up and extended his hand down to me, which I took with no question.**

"**Where are we going?" I asked him. Not being able to take my eyes from his, he had truly changed due to my death. I don't think I can imagine what he had been through or wanted to even if I could. I wonder what became of the others when I died. I was sure Fang had stayed with them, I just hoped for the best, but at the same it expected the worst.**

**He looked up at me with a slight smile before replying to my question, "home." I looked at him, but in that same instant he once again picked me up bridal style and took to the sky.**

**--------------**

**I know I know, this chapter was short and I'm sorry for that. I wanted to give you guys the next chapter, but I didn't feel up to writing too much tonight. I hope you all like it. REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE!!!!!!!! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people sorry about taking so long with this chapter. Really sorry I hope I still have fans. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reading! Squuueeeee!**

**FANGS POV**

I looked at her in shock, no it couldn't be Max could it? I looked at her more closely and realized that it was truly Max or at least looked like her. I studied her brown eyes, longish brown wavy hair, and her Max like features. I dropped to my knees, it couldn't be her, she was died. Dr M. said she was, we put her in the ground, and she had been gone for a month, yet some how she stood in front of me.

"No…no…it…it.." I stuttered out unable to find my words. "This is a dream….god…it can't be.." I was now in full blown sobs. That's what it was a dream, I would never cry in real life it had to be a dream, right? I had had dreams about Max coming back before, but this one was so real it was painful.

Max knelt beside me and gently rubbed between my wings in the same spot that I use to rub Max when she was stressed. "SSSSHHHH," she comforted as I sat in her arms tears streaming and my body shaking with my sobs.

Finally my sobs slowed down and I sat up to look at Max once more. This was real, my dreams were never this real and I don't think I even had the imagination to come up with all of this. Slowly I leaned in and put my head to her chest and listened to the rhythmic thumping to her heart. It's sound was music to my ears. "What are you doing?" She asked obviously surprised by my actions.

"Listening," I whispered to her still keeping my head to her heart. I didn't want this moment to end. I was just happy to have her with me once again.

"To what?" She replied with confusion in her voice which still sounded horse from lack of use.

I looked at her with a slight smile playing on my lips and tears in my eyes. "Your heart," I told her. I looked to see her cheeks still wet with her tears. I stood up and reached my hand down to her. She took my head right away as if nothing had changed.

"Where are we going?" She replied to me pulling her up from the ground. I looked at her she was the same Max I had grown up with and fell in love with, but there was something in her eyes that I just could not place. I would figure that out though, if I wanted to. I put that thought out of my mind for the moment.

I gave her a slight smile, "home," I said in my one would Fang like ways. I picked Max up bridal style once more and took to the sky.

**---------------**

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. I know it's the same as chapter 6, but I wanted you guys to see Fangs views and feeling for this chapter before I went on. Don't worry I'll try to update soon. Thanks again.**

**Write on,**

**spunkransom12**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey people of the fan fiction world! I'm finally updating this story. I know I take a while, but I get hooked on reading all of the other stories that I forget to update. I hope I still have fans. Hope you like this chapter. Comment and review!!!!**

**===MAX'S POV===========**

We home in silence for a while. Oddly Fang was the one to break it. "The kids will be asleep by now, but I could wake them up if you want." He informed me, his eyes not leaving mine even for a split second.

"No, I want them to sleep. Also I want to just eat some food, get my hands wrapped up, use the bathroom, wash up, and then go to sleep." It was odd that I was so tired, I had been unconscious for who knows how long, but still I really just wanted to sleep. "Is that ok?" I asked with worry in my voice, was that rude for me to say.

"Max that's perfectly fine," Fang chuckled. "You look so worried. They can see you in the morning, well actually in the afternoon, they sleep in now a days." He looked a little sad when he said that though, it made me wonder how the flock was doing.

"How long was I gone?" It seemed like it had been forever, but that couldn't be the case, could it?

"A month," Fang answered looking away from me back to the dark horizon. Soon we began to descend slightly. I could now see the outline of my mom's house. He flew through an open window on the second floor.

We walked through the dark and lonely hall into another room. He didn't even flip on the light. He grabbed some cloths from a dresser and handed them to me. We walked through the bed room, which I assumed was for me into a connected bathroom. "Wash up and then meet me downstairs. Do you want anything unparticular to eat?"

"Just a glass of milk and some granola bars if you have any." I realized I wasn't even that hungry, but that would most likely change in the morning.

"Ok, I'll see you then." He gave me a smile, but I could tell that he didn't really want to leave. He turned and walked downstairs in his Fang like way.

I got in the bathroom and went pee, which by the way felt amazing. If you are the person right now saying, "Gross! Why would you tell us that Max?!" well you try being in a grave for a month with out a toilet. I washed myself with a wash cloth, I didn't want to wake anyone with the noise of a shower, I could do that in the morning. I then changed into the fresh cloths that Fang had given to me. I left my old cloths in the bathroom, then I turned off the light, closed the bathroom door, and made my way down stairs.

Fang was in the kitchen with a big glass of milk, a box of assorted chewy bars, and a plate of my mom's chocolate chip cookies. As I ate my food Fang gently wrapped my hands in bandages.

Fang and I made our way slowly up the stairs to go to bed. "Good-night Max," he whispered and then kissed me on the forehead.

"Night," I replied with a small smile. I placed my hand on his cheek, and kisses him softly on his lips. I turned living him in the hall way and climbed into bed. I feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**That's all for now. Hope you liked the chapter, I know it was kind of just fluff, but all stories need that sometimes, right? Well like I said hope you guys like it. Comment and Review!!!!! **

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


	9. Chapter 9

ZOMG! (in the words of Nudge) Another chapter update in one night! Wow I must be crazy. This one is in Angel's and Max's POV. Review and comment! Hope you love it. (I don't own Max Ride!)

------ANGEL'S POV (About an hour since Max and Fang went to bed.)-------

**I was jolted awake by another nightmare of the day Max was shot. I missed her so much. I was never going to not only hear her voice again like the others, but also her thoughts were now lost to me. I didn't have Total or Max now and sometimes I'm afraid with the fighting that would happen between us that I'll loose the others. **

**Today was one of the worse fights between us. I knew Gazzy tried not to think that way let alone say those thoughts, but he just snapped. I hate when they fight, if Max were here she would know what to do, but she's not. I felt warm tears roll down my cheeks as I clutched on to Celeste with all my might. **

**I sat up from my bed and wobbled a little. I carefully and quietly made my way out of the room Nudge and I shared even though I didn't have to worry about Nudge waking up. There was only one place that I could go to find sleep in this house. **

**I silently walked into what would have been Max's room. No one but Fang and I went into the room. I curled up on the large bed, when I noticed another body in the bed with me, I assumed it was Fang though. When he was upset he would sleep in here and after that fight with Gazzy today there's no wonder why he was sleeping in here tonight. With in moment I had drifted back to sleep.**

**-------MAX'S POV (this is after Angel fell asleep in Max's bed.)--------**

I was back in that dark place. I looked around, which was pointless due to the fact there was nothing to see. How did I get back here? Just then the setting changed and I was in the coffin again, but this time though I couldn't get out. I knew I had to though. Not only did I realize I only had so much air in it till I would die, but I knew my flock needed me at that very moment.

I tried to get out, but I couldn't move my body. "There is know hope." The voice told me creepily. I could feel sweat dripping down my face. I didn't want to believe the voice, but it was right I couldn't even move at the moment.

Just then I shot up from my bed, but as I did I saw another body do the same as well. The figure and I stared at each other in the dark. Soon I realized that it was Angel who sat next to me. _"Angel,"_ I thought to her not wanting to wake anyone else up. To tell you the truth it wasn't because I didn't just want to wake the flock up, I also found myself afraid to face them. "_sweetie just talk to me in thoughts right now I don't want to wake anyone."_ Angel just sat there staring at me wide eyed.

"_Max is that…is…it r-really you?" _I saw tears glinting down her little cheeks. I showed her my memories of last night with Fang. Though I kept the dark place and Heaven from her. I put those memories hidden in the back of my mind. "_It is you!" _She hugged me tightly as I hugged her back.

"_Lets get some strawberry chocolate milk." _I thought to her and I saw her face light up as she nodded. Strawberry chocolate milk was something Angel and I had made when we use to live in the E house. It was a well kept secret, and the only other person who knew about it was Fang who had seen use making it once late at night. Fang hasn't ever had it even if he does know about it. Right as we turned o leave my room, Angel stopped and went back and quickly made my bed.

We made our way down stairs and made our yummy treat as we talked by using thought. It turns out that it was 7:00am, Ella was already at school and mom has been swamped at the office with a ton of sick animals and had just stayed over night there.

After we drank our milk, I decided it would be good to stretch my wings and I really need to get to the air. Angel already read my mind so we went out side and took to the sky.

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it! Review/Comment! **

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo yo yiggity yo! Haha! Gotta love Juno! So here's the next chapter for you guys. Hope you love it! Thanks for reading. Please comment and review!**

===FANG'S POV=====

I woke up, happy in the first time in a while. I looked at my alarm clock it read 7:30am. Gazzy would be up in five minutes. He did his daily head count at 7:35am, it was this odd habit he had gotten into after Max's death. He would wake up, do a head count, and then go back to the bed. I normally didn't witness this event, but I have seen him do it every once in a while. I don't even think he was fully awake when he did the morning head counts.

I got up and made my way out into the hall way. I looked into Max's room expecting to see her fast asleep, but I was wrong. He bed was empty, not only that, but her bed was made and from the looks of it she had never been here. It was only a dream, oh god it really was to good to be true.

I dropped down to my knees with tears filling in my eyes. "Max…no…you…I saw…you," I mumbled as I felt my body shake. Just then Iggy walked out of his bed room, he was up early. He almost didn't notice me, almost being the key word to that sentence.

"Fang?" He questioned as he knelt down next to me.

"She…she was hear I-I….remember…Max….Max …." I sobbed into my hands.

"It was just a dream man." He told me his voice filled with worry. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Fang you need to calm down."

"You don't get…it…Iggy." I finally looked up to see his unseeing eyes eerily looking directly at me. "She…she was…her."

Just then someone else walked up to us. I looked to see Gazzy standing next to me, he didn't even take notice to me sitting there crying like a crazy person. "Angels not in her room." He stated without any worry in his voice, like this was a normal thing to say. He walked back to his room to go back to sleep. I looked to Iggy to see worry on his face. We both shot up and ran down stairs. I scanned the living room, no Angel there. When we got to the kitchen there was still know Angel, but I found something that made me worry drain away.

There on the table sat the strawberry syrup, chocolate syrup, and two empty glasses. "Iggy I think I know where she is," I informed Iggy. "Stay here and that's an order." I called to him as I ran out the door to the back yard.

When I got outside I looked to the sky to see to figures circling in the sky. My heart lit up knowing Angel was ok, but mostly knowing that Max was here again and that it wasn't just a dream. I took to the sky and soon enough I was flying with them both.

"Angel thank god your ok," I said. They both turned to me, Angel looked happier then ever and Max gave me a smile, but I could see something in her eyes that I couldn't explain.

"Fang can you believe it?!" Angel exclaimed happily.

I just smiled back at her. "I know you where with Max, Angel, but you worried Iggy and I this morning."

"Ok, but Fang if you knew I was with Max why did you worry?" She asked me with her angelic face filled with curiosity.

I felt some heat come into my cheeks, embarrassed by my little break down this morning. I didn't want Max to know about that or anyone else for that matter. It was bad enough Iggy and Gazzy saw me like that, though Gazzy was like half asleep. "We should probably go back in the house, Iggy is still worried about where you are and is waiting for me to come back.

"Ok Fang," Angel replied to me with the largest smile ever planted on her face. Max nodded. Angel flew slightly in front of us, while Max and I flew next to each other slightly behind her.

"Are you ok?" I asked Max quietly. She nodded bringing a slight smile to her lips. She then took my hand as we flew down to the house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my latest chapter! Hope you liked it. Review and comment please! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey sorry it took me awhile to update. I've been busy with writing my Host Club Fanfic and reading Fang. I finished Fang in a day. I also plan to write a Fanfic for the book Fang. Hope you like this chapter! Review and comment!**

**----MAX'S POV--------**

We flew down to the house with angel in the lead and Fang next to me. I hadn't thought about what would happen if they had noticed Angel gone. That little comment Angel said to Fang about being worried had confused me a bit, but I put that in the back of my head as we walked through the door.

I saw Iggy standing there with worry on his face. "It's ok Iggy I found her," Fang told him. His face relaxed a bit, but there was change there that hadn't been there before. The same crazy pyromaniac I once knew so well looked older in a way. My death had obviously changed him too, just as I could see the changes it caused in Angel and Fang.

I took a step further in the house, that's when Iggy picked up on my steps with his overly sensitive ears. He eerily looked my way with his unseeing eyes. "Who's with you?" He questioned there was no doubt he noticed me being there at this point.

I looked to Fang and he nodded in encouragement. I did a little gulp and bit my lip pausing trying to find the right words. Taking a deep breath before I finally spoke, "Iggy it's me."

I saw so many emotions playing across his face. It started with confusion and ended with what seemed like anger. "Gazzy that's not funny," he harshly said through his teeth. I guess I should have seen this coming.

"No…really it.." I didn't get to finish my sentence though before Iggy interrupted once more with an out burst.

"Gazzy if this is your way to get laughs then you're an…an…ass!" He has shaking with anger now, his hands balled up into fists.

"Iggy," Fang broke in his voice soft as he tried to calm Iggy down. "It's really is.."

"Wow Fang your in on this too, after your little break down about Max this morning." I felt blush creeping up my face, was Iggy telling the truth about Fang having a break down. Was that what Angel meant with that comment. I looked to see Fang look down when our eyes met and his cheeks turn a little pink.

Well this really was not working, so I decided to take another approach to this. I walked up to Iggy and wrapped my arms around him. "It is you," he whispered to me. I could fell tears escape his eyes falling on my collar bone where his head now rested.

"Yes Iggy, it really is me." I said soothingly in an almost hypnotic way. I couldn't believe what I had put them through, but I know if I hadn't come back they would have healed and the pain would have gone away. Just then I heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Max?!" I looked up to see Gazzy standing in front of us with a shocked expression.

**Cliffy!!!! Sorry about that, but I couldn't resist it. I really hope you guys liked it and please review and comment. Thanks!!**

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey I'm really sorry I kept you all waiting for so long. I feel really bad for that, but I had been so busy. Well I hope you like this chapter.**

-(MAX POV)-

"Max…is…is…max?" Gazzy stuttered as he stared blankly at me. I nodded towards him with a smile, happy to see my little trooper. I noticed his tired eyes and bed head. He had the same look that Fang, Angel, and Iggy held on there faces.

Just then Gazzy's eyes lit up like they did before. He ran forward and into my arms, and hugging me tightly. I held him just as tight letting the moments pass with joy. "Don't ever leave us again," Gazzy muttered into my neck. I felt warm tiers fall down on my skin. I pulled him gently away from me. He quickly wiped his eyes, trying to look as brave as possible.

"Never," I told everyone trying to keep my voice from quivering. "I wont leave you guys." I knew technically this was a lie, death was impossible to run from forever, but it was all I was able to answer. Just then I found myself being hugged by Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy. I looked up to find Fang looking right at me, not letting his eyes leave mine. He had a smile on his face, but tears hung on his cheeks. Like Gazzy had done he too wiped them away before anyone, but myself could witness them.

After what seemed like ages I cleared my throat which broke up the group hug. "Where's Nudge at?" I asked them softly.

Everyone turned to Fang, who looked to me with a sigh. "She is still asleep, you can try waking her up, but she did take he head-ach meds last night. She doesn't wake up this early." I nodded at Fang before getting up and making my way upstairs.

I saw the bedroom which held a sign that read 'Nudge and Angel's room!' I quietly opened up the door and peered into the darkness. I saw one bed which was messy and empty, I assumed that was Angel's. That assumption was right when I spotted a sleeping Nudge. Walking silently up to her bed I wondered how she would react to my return, Nudge always was more attuned to her emotions then the rest of the flock. Sitting next to her sleeping form I gently rubbed her back and hummed softly.

Nudge moved restlessly in her sleep, turning so she was now facing me. "Nudge…up and at 'em," I said just like the old days. She moved a little more, mumbling something incoherent. "Come on Nudge wake up sweet heart." Just then her eyes open and looked at me with a smile.

"Hey Max, I love when I get to see you in my dreams." She dazedly mused still having her Nudge smile plastered to her face. "Everyone is fighting…not fun…hey normally I wake up now."

"Your not dreaming hun," this comment of mine made her blink. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She really did look confused I felt really bad.

Shock finally dawned on her the reality of the situation was at hand. "Max?" She asked in a small non-Nudge voice. "This isn't a dream?"

"No," I answered with a smile on my face. "I'm really home, truly really home." At this she through herself at me in a hug only Nudge could give. She sobbed into my shirt. "It's okay...It's all ok." I knew for the flock it may be all okay, but for me it wasn't, this was now my hell on earth. I may have my flock back but at least before I knew they would be ok, that everything would be alright. I was taken from heaven, from the light, then placed into the dark place, and even though the world was lighter then the darkness, it would never be heaven.

**Thanks so much for reading. Hope you love it. Review and comment! **

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


End file.
